


Sounds like a Plan

by QianLan



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Banter, Canon-Typical Violence, Drift Compatibility, Established Relationship, Force-Sensitive Finn, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: There was a plan.  Admittedly, it was a very bad plan.  But now, Poe and Finn are surrounded by thirty Stormtroopers with nothing but a blaster and a lightsaber to protect them.It’s the perfect time for some banter.





	Sounds like a Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dona_Vngaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dona_Vngaz/gifts).



 

 

“Explain this to me again,” Finn said, his shoulder bumping into Poe’s.

 

Poe shook his head with a huff.  “Okay, one last time.  We come down the ridge to the east before sunrise.  We circle around and hit their camp from the south, taking out the two sentries and then quietly—and I repeat _quietly_ —we start incapacitating the troopers.  We should be able to move through most of them before anyone raises an alarm.”  Poe grunts and shifts to the right.

 

Finn shifts to the left.  “So, what exactly went wrong?”

 

Poe is standing back-to-back with Finn, his blaster drawn.  He can hear the hum of Finn’s lightsaber as he deflects shots from the thirty or so Stormtroopers currently surrounding them.  Poe fires and manages to pick one off.  “Well, if I had to guess—do you want me to guess?”

 

“Please,” Finn says, the lightsaber swinging in a wide arc.  “Duck,” he says and Poe does.

 

“Well,” Poe says, stepping backward, “if I had to guess, I’d say the plan went wrong at the _quietly incapacitating the troopers_ phase.”

 

“Ahhh, interesting,” Finn says, stepping forward and slowly shifting to the right.

 

Poe shifts to the left, firing another shot.  “I thought so.”

 

“Especially considering—duck—that I believe I might have raised some objections to that part of the plan.”

 

“I seem to recall that you may have,” Poe says.

 

“Moving forward,” Finn says and Poe starts stepping backward, keeping Finn at his back.  “As I recall, my exact words were _that’s a stupid plan, Poe, and you’re going to get us killed_.”

 

Poe nods.  “Duck!”  Finn ducks.  Poe says, “Yeah, I think you said something to that effect.”

 

“And do you remember what _you_ said,” Finn asks stepping to the left. 

 

Poe mirrors his move.  “Ummmmm…”  He fires his blaster.  “Switch,” he yells.

 

Finn swings the lightsaber up and Poe crouches down as they trade places.

 

“Don’t remember what you said, do you,” Finn asks, his lightsaber streaking in front of him.

 

Poe turns slightly, his arm brushing against Finn’s, before taking another shot.  “I may be a bit cloudy on the specifics.”

 

“Your exact words were—on your left, Poe—Your exact words were: _don’t worry, we’ve got this_.”

 

“I don’t know.  Are you sure?  That doesn’t sound like me.”

 

“It sounds exactly like you,” Finn says, leaning to the right.

 

Poe moves to the left.  “Well, even assuming I did say that—”

 

“Oh, you did,” Finn says.

 

“I don’t think it does us much good now.”

 

“True,” Finn says.  “Nice shot.”

 

“Thanks.”  Poe shakes his head.  “The bigger issue right now…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“The bigger issue right now is what we plan to do when we get back to base,” Poe says, shifting to the right.

 

Finn smiles as he feels the press of Poe’s arm against his own and he begins shifting alongside him.  “I’m thinking, debrief…”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Shower.”

 

“Definitely.”

 

“Food.”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

“And then maybe I knock your block off for coming up with this stupid plan?”

 

“Not loving that last one, honey,” Poe says, stepping backward.

 

Finn steps forward.  “Then, what would you suggest, dear?”

 

“Well, I’m with you on the debrief, of course.  And the shower and the food are stellar ideas, really they are, but instead of that last thing, how about we have lots of glorious _we survived_ sex instead?”

 

“Hmmmmm,” Finn says, shifting slightly.  “Switch.”  The two seamlessly change places, Finn’s lightsaber humming around them.  “You really think you’re gonna be up for that—”

 

Poe snorts.

 

Finn rolls his eyes.  “As I was saying, you really think you’re gonna be up for that, _old man_?”

 

“Ouch,” Poe says.  “That’s a low blow.”

 

“I call ‘em like I see ‘em,” Finn says.  “Duck!”

 

Poe ducks and ends up rolling into a crouch, Finn scrambling to stay behind him.  “Well, there haven’t been any complaints yet.”

 

Finn snorts.

 

“About our sex life,” Poe says.

 

Finn laughs.  “True.”

 

“So, it’s settled then?  Debrief, shower, food, and sex.”

 

“Did we settle that,” Finn asks, leaning back and pressing into Poe.

 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure we just did,” Poe says, stepping to the left and starting to turn.

 

Finn follows his movements.  “No, I think I would remember agreeing to that.”

 

“So, you don’t want to take a shower and eat first?”  A shot lands in the ground in front of Poe, throwing up dirt.

 

“No, you were just trying to convince me why I shouldn’t deck you for your marvelously ill-conceived plan,” Finn says.

 

“Well, you did agree to it,” Poe says, stumbling slightly.  Finn reaches back to steady him.  “Thanks,” he whispers.  “So really, if you think about it, you’re as much to blame as I am.  Maybe even more.”

 

“Interesting logic, Dameron.” Finn jerks to the left as a shot goes whizzing past his head.

 

“I’m not the Resistance’s best for nothing,” Poe says, clipping another Stormtrooper.

 

“You’re not the Resistance’s best by a long shot,” Finn says, bringing the lightsaber down in a beautiful arc and deflecting three shots.

 

“You wound me, sir.”

 

“Better me than them,” Finn says, and for the first time since they started their banter, Poe can hear the strain in his boyfriend’s voice.

 

“Hey,” Poe says in a low voice.  “You okay?”

 

“Tired,” Finn pants out.  He takes a step to the right. 

 

Poe mimics the movement.  “Any minute now.”

 

“That’s what you said ten minutes ago, Dameron.”

 

“Three on the right.  _Your_ right,” Poe hisses.  “Man, you really are pissy today aren’t you?”

 

“Yeah, well, being surrounded by angry Stormtroopers with nothing but a blaster and a lightsaber tends to put me in a touchy mood.”

 

Poe shakes his head and laughs.  “You’re spoiled, Finn.”

 

“I’m what?”

 

“Yeah, it’s the cushy—duck—it’s the cushy Resistance lifestyle.  You’re getting soft.”

 

Finn actually turns to look at Dameron with an eyebrow raised.  “ _I’m_ getting soft?”

 

“Look, I get it.  You escape the Order and become an instant hero; you’re best friends with a Jedi and you’re dating the best pilot in the galaxy.  It’s a lot.  Something was bound to go.”

 

“Down,” Finn barks and swings the lightsaber over their heads.  Another two Stormtroopers fall from the deflected shots.

 

“Nice,” Poe says.  He rises.  “But as I was saying—”

 

“Oh no, I think I got the gist of it, Dameron.”  They’re now turning in a slow circle.  Nearly half of the Stormtroopers have fallen, but that still leaves them drastically outnumbered. “You think I can’t handle myself out in the field anymore.”

 

“Well,” Poe starts.  He fires, clipping a trooper’s leg. 

 

“Oh no, be honest.  Please.”

 

“Well, come on!  I mean, you agreed to this stupid plan, didn’t you?  Would Old Finn have done that?”

 

“Good point,” Finn says.  “Forward.”  He takes two steps, smiling as he feels Poe at his back.  “Yeah, Old Finn wouldn’t have gone along with your stupid plan.  Although to be fair, Old Finn was a Stormtrooper, so he’d be one of the people shooting at you right now.”

 

“Details,” Poe says, shaking his head.  “Don’t confuse me with the details.”

 

“So, what’s the remedy, Dameron?  How do I get back to form?”  Finn crouches down, sweeping the lightsaber in a long arc in front of him.  Another trooper falls.

 

“I don’t know,” Poe says and then a shot and, “Kriff!”

 

“Poe?”

 

“Just a scratch,” Poe says, clearly in pain.

 

“Poe,” Finn says, far more seriously, trying to look over his shoulder.

 

“Just a scratch, Finn.  Or is your hearing going as well?”

 

“Oh no, my hearing is fine, and I think we’re definitely doing the _debrief-shower-food-Poe getting clocked_ version of things when we get back to base.”

 

“You’re gonna miss out on some great sex,” Poe says, grasping his right arm with his left hand.

 

“I’ll live,” Finn says.  Then, he whispers, “Will you?”

 

“I’m fine, sweetie,” Poe says.

 

“Poe,” Finn’s tone is dangerous.

 

“Fine,” Poe repeats.  He steadies his hand and shoots.  “But…”

 

“But?  There’s a but?”  Finn is stepping forward and Poe is stepping backward to match him.

 

“Yeah, there’s a but,” Poe says, his back pressed up against Finn’s.  “ _But_ I’m willing to concede that this whole thing _might_ have been my fault.”

 

“You think?”

 

“Hey, I’m trying to be the bigger man here,” Poe says, crouching down and picking off a Stormtrooper.

 

“And I’m impressed, Poe, really, I am,” Finn says, turning.  He puts a hand at Poe’s back to steady him.  “And in the spirit of being the bigger man, maybe I won’t clock you when we get back to base.”

 

“I like that,” Poe says, turning to follow Finn’s movements.  “I’m a huge supporter of that.”

 

They both continue turning.  Poe is shooting and Finn is swinging the lightsaber.  Then, after Finn deflects another shot back at a trooper, he asks, “How about this?  When we get back to base, we debrief, shower, eat, and then get married?”

 

Poe trips.  Finn reaches out and quickly pulls him back into position just as three shots hit the ground where he would have landed.

 

“What,” Poe says, stopping and turning to face Finn.

 

“Kind of need you watching our back, honey,” Finn says, frantically moving the lightsaber to deflect shots.

 

Poe doesn’t take his eyes off Finn; he just starts randomly firing behind them.  “Repeat that last thing again.”

 

Finn turns to face the Stormtroopers and yells over his shoulder, “I said I think we should get married when we get back to base.”

 

“Are you pregnant?”

 

“I’m serious, Dameron.”  Finn turns and looks over his shoulder at Poe.

 

“So am I,” Poe says.  He holds Finn’s eyes for a beat before turning and firing on a nearby Stormtrooper.

 

For a moment, they are both caught up in the action: Finn’s lightsaber humming as he deflects shots, Poe’s blaster firing at nearly hidden targets.

 

“Uh, not to be clingy or anything, but are you gonna answer me,” Finn asks.

 

“I’m thinkin’,” Poe says.

 

“What’s there to think about, Dameron?”

 

“Wow.  Touchy,” Poe says, jumping back as a shot lands directly in front of him.

 

“Just a bit.  Being shot at will do that to you, so will having your boyfriend not answer your proposal.”

 

Poe turns his head, all bravado gone from his voice.  “Are you serious about this?”

 

“Yes,” Finn hisses.  “I love you,” he says, deflecting a shot back at a trooper with a grunt.  “It’s a simple yes or no, Dameron.”

 

Poe turns back towards the troopers, firing.  “Yes,” he says quietly.  “Of course, it’s yes.”

 

“What,” Finn asks.

 

“I said _yes_ , you nerf-herder!” 

 

“Was that so hard?”  Finn sweeps the lightsaber up, deflecting a series of shots with a smile.

 

There’s a rumble just beyond the valley, and both Poe and Finn stop moving as the roar of engines overhead gets louder and louder.  The Stormtroopers stop too.  Everyone looks up.

 

Poe starts whooping.  “YEAH!”

 

Finn yells, “That’s what I’m talking about!”

 

A squadron of X-wings is approaching from the north.  They begin firing on the Stormtrooper encampment.

 

The Stormtroopers immediately start to retreat.  One or two try to get in some parting shots, but within a few minutes, things have gone still.

 

As soon as it’s clear that the Stormtroopers are gone, Poe turns around to Finn, who lowers his lightsaber.  Finn frowns as he looks at Poe’s arm.

 

“It’s a scratch,” Poe says in a soft voice.

 

Finn rolls his eyes.  “It’s not a scratch, Poe.  It’s oozing.”

 

Poe looks at it and flinches.  “Shouldn’t have looked.”

 

Finn laughs.  “How are you a soldier,” he asks. 

 

“Well, I’m beautiful and the best pilot in the galaxy, and the Resistance needed a poster boy…”

 

Finn shakes his head, waving at a transport that is about to land.  He moves to Poe’s good side and pulls him in close.  He closes his eyes and bumps his head into Poe’s.  “Love you.”

 

“Love you too,” Poe says.  He takes Finn’s hand.  “Now, let’s go home.”

 

Snap is standing at the top of the ramp when they approach.  “Uh, so you two thought it would be a good idea to attack an entire garrison of Stormtroopers?”

 

“Not our best work,” Finn says.

 

“Yeah, Finn will do better next time,” Poe quips.  “He’s having an off day.”

 

Snap chuckles and goes back to the cockpit.  “I’ll be sure to let the General know.”

 

As Finn and Poe fall into their seats, Poe says, “So, debrief, shower, food, wedding, and then sex?”

 

“We never agreed to the sex,” Finn says, closing his eyes and leaning against his fiancée.  “Debrief, shower, food, wedding, me knocking your block off.”

 

“No, you said you weren’t going to do that,” Poe says, his voice already sleepy.  He puts his head on Finn’s shoulder and closes his eyes.  “Being the bigger man and all.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Finn says.  “So, I guess debrief, shower, food, wedding, and then we’ll see where the night takes us?”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Poe says as the transport lifts off.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Dona_Vngaz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dona_Vngaz) requested banter while fighting and a wedding (like Will and Elizabeth’s wedding from _Pirates of the Caribbean 3_ ). I didn’t quite fit in the wedding, but I did manage a proposal.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, I truly appreciate every single kudos and comment.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
